Natsu Does Not Approve
by CrimsonFlowers
Summary: When Lucy is asked out by Gray, she reluctantly becomes his girlfriend. But when Natsu finds out, oh, well, let's hope that Gray doesn't get pummeled too much.
1. The Big Question

**Pretty simple plot. Enjoy**

It was a perfectly normal day in Magnolia. The bright sun was at its peak in the cloudless sky, and the cool breeze gently flowed through the grassy plains and leaves. The merchants in booths were selling items that were perfect for spring; handcrafted flower pots, straw baskets, even butterfly nets. Children were on the fields, blowing bubbles everywhere. One kid squealed when a bubble landed on her nose and popped. Couples were leaning against the trees, just taking in the beautiful view. The sweet aroma of blossoms filled the air. Lucy Heartfilia lifted her head and breathed through her nose. She released a small puff of air from her lips and sighed happily. Spring was just a wonderful season for Magnolia. She skipped cheerfully, her feet daintily meeting the ground with each skip. She twirled many times when she was close to the river, enjoying the sound of her celestial spirit keys clinking together, and ignored the two men on the rowboat yelling, "Be careful, Lucy!"

Lucy was finally at the entrance of her guild, Fairytail. Ever since the Phantom assault on her guild (which she still felt guilty about) the headquarters was practically a castle that towered over her with the guild's mark painted on a hanging sign. She opened the doors, and as usual, the guild was in a ruckus.

Elfman was running back and forth yelling, "MAN!" Droy and Jet had their hands clasped, both of them complimenting Levy as much as possible. Levy was wearing her red-rimmed glasses, and reading. Of course, she occasionally stole glances at the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel. Gajeel was chewing up metal while having smalltalk with Lily, the exceed. Mirajane was smiling sweetly, working her way around Elfman as she served Macao and Wakaba their drinks at the bar counter. She couldn't see the Thunder God Tribe, perhaps they'd gone on a mission. The most noticeable thing in the guild headquarters were of course, Natsu and Gray, who were fighting head-to-head.

"I'm stronger than you, flamebrain!" Gray yelled, and hit him with his ice hammer.

"Says the bastard who's wearing no PANTS!" Natsu snickered as he countered with his dragon flames.

"Shit!" The ice-make wizard yelped and he jumped in surprise to see he was topless.

Juvia was in behind one of the poles, admiring shirtless Gray. "Oh, Gray-sama. . " She murmured.

Lucy simply placed a hand on her own head and laughed. She loved Fairytail.

"Oh, Lucy!" Gray shoved Natsu off of him, and walked up to her casually.

"Uh. . Hi, Gray," Lucy said, confused. It wasn't normal for Gray to just end their fight that way. If she recalled, Gray and Natsu's fights were usually stopped by Erza.

"What the hell, snow freak?!" The dragonslayer growled, brushing dust off of his trousers. "If you're going to wimp out like that, don't even bother fighting me!"

"I didn't wimp out, baka!" Gray snapped at Natsu. "Now shut up, I want to tell Lucy something."

Natsu shrugged and lifted his hands. "Fine with me, ice _princess_." And he walked off.

Lucy could tell it took all of the ice mage's willpower not to retort. Quickly thinking, she grasped Gray's shoulder and said, "What were you trying to tell me, Gray?"

To her relief, she could see the fury fade from Gray's eyes, as he responded, "I kind of need help with. . an issue." He jutted his chin over to where Juvia was hiding, who was still ogling him.

The celestial spirit mage's eyes flitted over to where Juvia hid. "Why? Is she bothering you?"

"Ugh, more than that," Gray shoved his hands into his pockets with an irritated expression clear on his face. "She's _stalking_ me. Everywhere I go, she's there."

"How can you tell?" Lucy asked curiously.

"She's not very sneaky, unfortunately for her," The ice-make wizard replied.

Lucy couldn't help but cover her mouth, trying not to giggle. She quickly tried to regain her composure, seeing Juvia glaring at her with the evil eye. "So, what do you need me to do?"

Gray blinked, and gulped. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I. . . was wondering if you could. . possibly. . not that you have to. . . "

The celestial spirit wizard regarded him with a pained expression. "Any moment now?. . ."

_**"Will you go out with me?"**_


	2. It's Official

She stiffened. What had he said? _GO OUT WITH ME? GO OUT WITH ME? GO OUT WITH ME?_ The words echoed in her mind repeatedly.

"Just to drive her away!" Gray said quickly, trying to help Lucy recover from her shock. "I don't like you or anything, I just need to have Juvia stop liking me."

"Oh. . " Lucy sighed in relief. Wait. . . "But we would have to. . pretend to date?. . . "

"I know it's a lot to ask. . " Gray said nervously, still rubbing the back of his neck. "But I just really don't like Juvia in THAT way, and I have to show her that."

"C-Couldn't you ask Erza?"

Gray froze (oh, the irony). "Oh, no, I'm DEFINITELY not asking her," He shook his head rapidly and held his palms out. "She would make terrible girlfriend material." Silence. "Don't tell her I said that."

Lucy bit her tongue, wanting to defend the Titania. Erza still held the characteristics of a normal girl, a love for sweets, love for clothes. But. . . she recalled a time when Erza smashed Gray and Natsu's heads together. She could see where Gray was coming from.

"But then, what if Juvia doesn't give up, and how long would I have to date you?" Lucy demanded. She didn't feel comfortable dating Gray, and as Juvia's target already, she would surely be screwed. She could just imagine the water gushing from Juvia's fingers, and blasting at Lucy. "GRAY-SAMA IS MINE!" She would cackle loudly as Lucy drowned in the dark, murky water.

And plus, what about her reputation? She didn't want to walk around hand in Gray's hand all the time. And she definitely didn't want to kiss him.

"We don't have to be so attached. Just enough so Juvia can back off," The ice-make wizard elaborated.

". . . Oh. . . . " For a moment, Lucy was about to say no, but then. . . she couldn't just do that. . . . she glanced at Gray, who was bracing himself for her answer. Gray was still her nakama, though. She'd help him no matter what. "I'll do it," Lucy said finally, loud and clear.

"Huh?" Gray blinked. Her response was so abrupt that he got caught off guard. "Did. . Did you just say-"

"I did," The celestial spirit mage forced an appropriate smile on her face. "I'll do this, but only cause we're nakama."

"Yes!" The ice-make wizard yelled to the ceiling. Lucy could barely make out her guild mates staring at Gray with the corners of her eyes.

Gray recovered promptly, and the celestial spirit wizard could see how happy he was. "Thanks so much, Lucy, I owe you one." He grinned, his white teeth showing.

"You're welcome," Her hand with the pink Fairytail guildmark was clenched at her side. She hoped she had done the right thing.

"Oi, Happy, when's the last time we've gone on a mission?" Natsu's arms were folded behind his head, as he strolled through Magnolia. Happy flew at his side, his wings fluttering.

"I think the last time we went on a mission was. . . 3 days ago?" The exceed guessed.

"No, no, we went on a mission 3 days ago. The time when you got that expensive FISH." The dragonslayer contradicted,as he glared at his flying partner.

"Gomenasai, Natsu, that fish looked really tasty!" To emphasize his point, he rubbed his tummy and drooled, remembering the exquisite taste of that fish.

"Careful, Happy, you keep eating like that, then you'll be as fat as LUCY!" Natsu cackled loudly, and danced around the exceed.

"NOOooo!" Happy wailed, still clutching his tummy. "I don't want to be as fat as Lushi!"

Natsu clamped a hand over his mouth and tried his best to refrain from laughing. "I was kidding Happy, you won't get fat from eating fish."

The flying cat sniffled. "I won't?. . "

"Nope! But-" Natsu leaned closer to Happy and cupped a hand around his own mouth so no one would hear but his companion, "-Luce is still fat. . . "

And both the exceed and the fire mage snickered to themselves.

Natsu gave Happy a lopsided grin. "Alright, we should go back to the guild and go on a mission with Lucy. DON'T TELL HER I SAID SHE'S FAT."

And he jogged off, leaving the exceed trailing behind. "No promises," Happy sang, and flew after the dragonslayer.


	3. Dramatic Pass-Out

**THANK YOU FOR THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS! And I got a lot of views and visitors (someone please tell me what the difference is between those two, because I have no clue) so thank you for taking the time to survey my crummy story :) Don't judge if I made grammar/spelling errors, because everyone makes mistakes.**

In a few minutes flat, Natsu and Happy made it to the guild headquarters. The fire mage marched inside. "Now, let's get a mission-" He stopped in his tracks and stared.

"What is it, Natsu?" the blue exceed floated beside him. Natsu didn't answer.

"Natsu?. . . " Happy's eyes moved from Natsu to the guild.

Everyone was cheering, and clinking glasses full of beer together. Cana had the biggest barrel, chugging down as much beer as possible. Master Makarov's eyes were halfway closed, and then he forced them open, trying to stay awake.

"I don't understand, why is everyone celebrating?" Happy wondered out loud. His eyes wandered over to Mirajane who was talking to Gray and Lucy. They were holding hands. Gray was scratching his raven hair, awkwardly, and he was occasionally glancing at Lucy with a shy smile.

"Oh," The blue cat said in a low voice.

What was this feeling? Natsu wanted to look away, and move to the bulletin board where all the missions requests were pinned. He wanted to talk to Happy again, maybe offer to buy him a fish so they could just get out. But he couldn't. Not a single muscle would move in his body. He could hear how as she spoke to Levy. Her pigtails were draped over her shoulders in the most perfect way. Her brown orbs were gleaming. Her clothes were suddenly provocative, especially her boots. And when she laughed again, Natsu could feel his stomach drop. Something was wrong. He was sick. He clutched his forehead.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" His feline companion cried in alarm, floating in front of him.

"I-I feel dizzy," He muttered faintly. He reached his hand out, trying to grasp something, anything, but the world was spinning too fast. He heard murmurs around him, but only one voice stood out, yelling, "Natsu!" But Natsu didn't have time to respond before he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Natsu. . "

"Huh?. . ." Natsu rubbed his eyes and blinked multiple times. His vision finally focused and the person he saw was Erza. "Oh, Erza, you're back from your long mission, huh. . "

"Be quiet, Natsu, no one needs to see you faint again." Erza said grimly. "Honestly, so much can happen just for the 2 weeks I am gone. . "

"I don't know what happened," He sat up, and realized he was in the guild's emergency room.

"You passed out at the guild's entrance, right before I came in. Happy said you were dizzy." The requip mage explained, her arms crossed. She was currently wearing her Heart Kreuz Armor with a blue skirt. One of her swords were sheathed, hanging from a belt around her waist.

"Where's. . . everyone else? Where's. . " Lucy? Immediately, Natsu began to feel squeamish again.

"You're turning green!" Erza acted quickly, and darted over to the first-aid kit box. "Uh. . . " Her eyes scanned over the different varieties of medicine. "Here, drink it," Erza shoved a blue, translucent bottle into Natsu's mouth.

"C-Can't B-Breathe-" The words barely escaped his lips.

The warrior grabbed the bottle again and it released with a **pop! **as it left the dragonslayer's mouth. Natsu could feel the nausea subsiding. "What was that?"

"No matter," The titania said, as she screwed the cap back on. "You're feeling better, yes?"

"Yeah," Natsu grinned, and flung the covers off of him.

"Hold it," Erza held out a hand to stop him from moving any more. "Master has said for you to rest until ALL signs of nausea has disappeared."

"Aw, why?!" The fire mage groaned. "I'm not even injured!"

Ignoring his protest, Erza pulled out a wooden chair from a nearby desk and set it next to Natsu's bed. "Can you tell me what happened?" She asked, as she sat on the chair.

"Uh. . " This was Erza Scarlet, the Titania, the requip warrior. Yeah, he totally felt comfortable with her being a therapist. "Well, Happy and I were on the way to the guild. When we made it there, I just started feeling dizzy." He scratched the back of his head.

"Was anyone there? Were you looking at someone?" Erza asked promptly. Was anyone there? What kind of question was that?! Of COURSE there were people in the guild. But he didn't want to contradict Erza's question, so he decided to just give her an answer.

"I saw everyone celebrating with drinks and food. And I saw Gray and Lucy holding hands." Natsu elaborated, ticking off each event with his fingers. "Then I passed out."

Erza stiffened, her expression shocked. "Gray and Lucy are. . . oh, I had no idea. . . " Her eyes glazed over and she seemed to be completely lost in thought.

"Erza?" Erza still would not move. Natsu's eyebrows creased, and he waved his hand in front of her face. "Yo, Erza? Woohoo? Strawberry cake?!"

The warrior shook her head, and seemed to come back to reality. "Natsu, I don't think you're going to like this."

"What? What's going on? What are you talking about?" The fire mage demanded boldly. He tried not to sound worried, but his voice quivered, exposing his concern.

"Gray and Lucy are. . . dating. ." Erza said slowly.

**Yes passing out is very very not OOC for Natsu. (sarcasm) For some reason, I write more descriptively when it's in Third Person Point of View of Lucy O_O**


	4. Sorcerer's Weekly

**So many favs and follows! I hope this is longer than usual, because i noticed how short my chapters are .**

Silence.

"What's dating?" The dragonslayer asked in confusion.

Erza sighed. "Do you know what mating is, Natsu?"

"Igneel said something about that. . " Natsu could remember that word just barely. Something about a dragon and. . . a mate?

"Well, dating isn't exactly the same, it's not as fatal and there's no harm when two people are dating, they just go out. But this means that Gray and Lucy are in love with each other." Erza elaborated, her eyebrows creasing more and more by the second, anticipating Natsu's reaction.

"Love," The fire mage echoed her words. His head was throbbing. Was that the feeling? When he was looking at Lucy?. . .

"And. . . I think you're also feeling jealousy." Erza said the word distastefully as if she despised it.

Gray and Lucy together?. . . The dragon slayer felt so much rage and anger build up inside of him all at once. "NO!" Natsu roared, and without warning, he jumped out of the bed, and ran out of guild emergency room, and as he sprinted through the guild headquarters, his hands burst into seething crimson flames, as he bellowed, "**GRAY!**"

Meanwhile, Erza sighed as she leaned on the first-aid counter, her chin rested on the backs of her hands. "It's such a shame," She muttered to herself. "I really wanted Gray and Juvia to be together. . "

"I hope he's alright," Lucy murmured, fingering one of her sleeves. Ever since Natsu had dramatically passed out at the guild entrance, worried thoughts had been swirling in her head. Maybe he was sick? No, the thought of the fire dragonslayer falling ill was ridiculous. But it wasn't normal behavior for him to just. . . act so vulnerable.

"Eh, the hothead will be fine in a day or two," Gray said casually. His hands were in his pants pockets, and Lucy was relieved that he wasn't shirtless. Not that she cared about people looking at him, but let's say it would be ultimately mortifying if he took his pants off in front of the entire town of Magnolia.

"Mmm," The celestial spirit mage mumbled, but she wasn't thoroughly convinced. She could feel the ice mage's gaze on her, and she willed him to stop looking at her.

They walked in silence for what seemed like eons.

"Oh, hey, it's that frozen yogurt shop that opened up last week!" Gray pointed a finger at a small, cute little shop with a sign, in big bubbly letters, said "Fro-Yo!" with a cute little bear nibbling one of the letters. There were two overly decorated pink tables outside of the store, displaying mini bunny plushies and lollipops attached to the edges.

Lucy's childishness kicked in, as she squealed and jumped up and down. Her eyes shined as she tugged on Gray's arm with so much force that his arm could've been dislodged from his body. "Please, please, PLEASE, let us go there!" She begged, her hands clasped tightly.

The ice wizard couldn't help but chuckle at Lucy's antics. "You don't mind?"

"Can't we just go?!" She groaned loudly. Her feet were currently placed firmly on the ground, but she bounced on her heels, waiting for Gray's consent.

"Sure, why not?" Gray's lip curved as Lucy shouted in triumph, and literally dragged him into the frozen yogurt shop.

"Two yogurts please," Lucy sang, before the employee could say anything. She was beaming and her cheeks were shaded a light pink, as Gray ordered the rest for them.

When Gray held the two yogurt cups, Lucy was already sitting at a blue table. Using a hand she pointed to the seat across from her. The ice-make wizard set Lucy's yogurt down on her side of the table.

Before he could sit on his chair, he stared at Lucy who was already gobbling down the treat. After each bite she took, she would cup her own face and relinquish a thin, cool puff of air from her mouth.

Gray just shook his head with a smile as he began to eat his own yogurt.

Lucy was finished with her yogurt in no time. She wiped her mouth, and didn't even try to hide it when she burped in satisfaction. "Whoo! I'm not eating anything else today," The content celestial spirit mage made a face, as she patted her stomach. Since she had the opportunity, she contemplated the frozen yogurt shop's interiors. She had to admit it probably WAS overdecorated, with window curtains dappled with pink polka dots, and the cash register was covered in blue bows. She glanced at a table, where two teenage girls were sitting. They were reading the Sorcerer's Weekly, giggling at a picture that one of them had pointed to. Lucy's eyebrows creased in interest. The magazine was supposed to be full of pictures of Mirajane, most likely, modeling in dresses and flaunting in each snapshot. It vaguely disturbed her to see people laughing at something in a wizard's magazine. She pushed her chair back and stood up, starting toward the two chortling girls.

"Excuse me?" She asked politely.

The two teenagers looked up in surprise. "Oh, you're Lucy Heartfilia!" They both exclaimed in unison. "Uh, yeah," Lucy said, irked by the simultaneous response. "Just out of curiosity, could you tell me what is in the Sorcerer's Weekly?"

"Oh," The girls exchanged nervous looks, which only increased Lucy's uncertainty. "Well, we're kind of busy using. ." A girl in a sea-blue top indicated the magazine.

"Sorry about that, I don't have any money at the moment. Could I just take a look?" Lucy asked sweetly, placing her hand next to her celestial keys hanging from her belt. The two girls exchanged another worried look, knowing that if they didn't give their consent that Lucy would get the magazine the difficult way.

"Sure. . . " One of them dubiously handed the magazine to the celestial spirit mage.

"Thanks," Lucy stretched out the crumpled pages, and squinted to read the small text.

**BREAKING NEWS!**

**Lucy Heartfilia, the celestial spirit wizard, has officially become the girlfriend of the infamous Gray Fullbuster, the ice-make wizard. Yessir, this is quite a couple we have here. Who knew such a polite and innocent girl would date a downright inappropriate pervert who strips every 2 minutes? Some fans squeal in joy at the news of Gray and Lucy dating, but what about other publicity issues? Will-**

Lucy's face turned beet red, as she crumpled the magazinein her hands. The two girls that were at one point laughing, were now in terror, waiting for the celestial spirit mage's brutal reaction.

She opened her mouth, ready to shout.

**Uh oh :3**


End file.
